


A Motley Crew, A Rodeo; A Goddamn Zoo, A Circus Show

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, Brainwashing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Game: Resident Evil 7, Gen, Gore, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: A collection of Baker clan-centric drabbles.
Relationships: Jack Baker & Lucas Baker, Lucas Baker & Eveline, Lucas Baker & Zoe Baker, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5





	1. Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> Unofficial "sequel" to ["The Strange Breed"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772164/chapters/46805635), a prompt-a-day-for-a-month Baker-themed drabble collection I really enjoyed making!!

...Lucas _loathed_ , as Ethan went.

It weren't right.

This was supposed to be _fun._

Sound in brain, core, skin - it weren't there 'cause he _wanted_ it to be, but 'cause _it_ wanted to be; made 'im pace. Hands laced behind his back, bouncin' on soles each lope as if readyin’ to take a fencer’s posture, or shadow-boxer’s.

Lookin' hard-eyed at the monitors on each feedback-crunched burst of sound - re-mapping Ethan's position, wishing he'd added to the course. Given himself more surprises.

Buyer acquired. He ran at dawn.

...Till then...?

...Watching a _ffffffuckin' show he'd already **spoiled** for himself...!_

_What..._

**_\-- waste -- ...!_ **


	2. You Didn't Say the Magic Word!

Zoe's shoulder had gone.

Her arm hung limp

where the fuckin' beams had pinned it to the ceiling above her. Pain pulsed, breath whispered 'tween bitten teeth, 'n she _staggered_ \-- zombie-like, back to the keypad, dull-eyed 'n without purpose but 'try again'.

...She didn't even want to get into that room.

_Try again._

1-0-1-9.

Error-beep.

She punched it in harder, nails tacking, finger-joints bending wrong, _error-beep -- !_

She tried again, she tried again, she tried again _POUND_ of her fist beside it; a **_POUND_ **of her palm pulled away on a shivering wrist...!

...Felt so damn dark in this barn.

Uninhabited.


	3. Pick Yer Champion.

"'S fine, Luke. I told 'em it was me."

Lucas hunched lower and leered hot-'n-sharp sidelong over at Zoe, standin' in the orange light at the top o' the attic landing; tossin' her bangs aside in a wrist-flick and crossing where the glow blocked out for good ol' gray.

Shoulders _tensed_ when she plopped down by 'im on the couch - a little noise, like he'd make, on landin'. Slumping forward into crab-claw-style rubs on her temples.

...He grinned with a lifting in his gut.

Convinced.

"...Don't go forgettin'...!" he said. " _...I'm_ still the _big bro...!_ "

"Are you, now." She smirked.


	4. [DO] [IT] [FOR] [HER]

_You're in trouuuuuubleeeee...!_

~~Her~~ _kid sister's_ voice is ~~in in his hea~~ _right there_ , and his wrath flash-freezes into _panic._

His eyes go round. He doesn't wanna _kill_ anymore, but throws himself forward rushin'-blind - _no, ~~old fucker~~ Dad, you would **never** do this! **Even** you! Stop! **Stop!** I'm **SCARED -- !**_

 ~~Ja~~ Dad _lashes_ an arm back, backhand -- the panic _spikes_ on impact; the landing, shoulderblades strikin' wood, is secondary.

He doubles up, wincing, eyes squintin' pain in the face of ~~Ja~~ Dad's _grin_ down at 'im.

...Evie's laughin'. Hammer-beats begin again. Nail through the body of a scorpion.

\-- He presses his face into his hands, _whinin_ '...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thiiiis particular one came about as inspired by headcanons developed with a friend of mine that both Zoe and Lucas are good with animals, with Zoe being more oriented toward such animals like cats, birds, and so forth and Lucas being comfortable around "vermin" and creepy-crawlies - which led to further headcanoning them as keeping some scorpions Lucas found as pets, leading to... yeah. 8,)b


	5. Pop Goes the Possum

The ladder to the attic's drawn, as she figured it'd be; the lights're off.

She calls dully up into a black 'n empty square.

_"Suppertime..."_

Scrabbling. Thumping.

...Scratching.

...Duller, she calls again, rough from lack a' bothering to polish _and_ some years, now, a' cigarette smoke.

She reckons he ain't coming. She'll tell Mama she tried _thrice_ , turns to leave.

Then the thumping picks up fast, and a shape _swings_ like a Halloween-store dummy upside-down from the shaft.

 _"What?!"_ Lucas snaps through teeth bitin' a chip bag that flaps between both their faces as she _hisses_ in through hers, recoiling.


End file.
